Finding Purpose
by Isilia Delfore
Summary: Having been walking aimlessly since her death, Andraste doesn't know what purpose the Man in the Moon saved her for. However, the teenage girl will soon discover something astonishing and even hard for her to believe! (( Please Rate and Review! ))


"**If you told me that Dragons were real… I would've called you crazy. Yet if the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, and Jack Frost are real; why not Dragons?"**

The morning dawn was soon beginning to rise over the evergreens and as she looked around at the leaves and grass, she can see the glistening droplets of dew. Being up here, past the United States and even Canadian borders, the rising sun was beautiful. Despite the rays of the light hitting her pale skin, the teen shivered and she zipped up her leather jacket more to try to rid of the cold air. Ever since her funeral, she has packed one bag from her room and left walking to nowhere. She had no destination, no goals, and her purpose seemed lost now that she had died from that car accident almost nine months ago. Yet here she was, useable, untouchable, and seemingly nonexistent to other people but still alive, breathing, thinking… Conscious. How is that possible? She is not a ghost, not trapped by a specific time period or able to communicate with other people. No, she was brought back in an undamaged copy of her young adult body under the light of the Moon. She was a spirit under the Man in the Moon's eye, worthy of being brought back for some unknown purpose. She is not what they call a _Guardian_, but one day she may become one. Her name was Andraste and also Eon, the name the Man in the Moon gave her.

Andraste doesn't know why the Man in the Moon revived her and she would ponder the question often. It frustrated her and sometimes even gave her a headache. What made her so special? She was just an average eighteen year old girl… She had just got out of her junior year in high school with somewhat above average grades. She plays games, reads, and sings. She had good family relationships and had the normal bully. She was overall a normal girl with normal life problems. So why bring her back? "Is there something I'm missing here?" She said to herself with a drawn out sigh. She had to reevaluate her life and person, yet she still couldn't figure it out. Was it because she was Pagan? No… It couldn't be that. There was nothing really special about religion once you die, and she seriously doubts that the Man in the Moon was the religious type. Was it for her kindness? No… there are plenty of people in the world that are kind and kinder than her. Andraste adjusted the strap of her satchel before digging her hands into her jean pockets in attempts to warm them. While the rising sun was beautiful, it was still cold. Cold… The word made her heart pull and her lips form into a sad frown. Jack Frost… She hasn't seen her close friend since her funeral. She doubts she will meet him again anytime soon either now that she was moving around. She knew the guy traveled randomly around the world as the nomadic Frost Spirit, but that doesn't stop her from thinking how lonely it actually was; even lonelier without a particular destination or purpose in mind like she was facing now. She wonders how he copes with it, especially having been alive for three hundred years. He would know exactly what she's feeling because of those three hundred years, but now has been quickly massing more and more believers. People believed him in, while she was just new to this life changing game. He wouldn't be so lonely now; at least she likes to think.

_**ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!**_

Andraste jumped in startled fear. That was a deep and loud roar! "What the hell!? That sounded like a Dinosaur!" She yipped highly. She took out her hands and hugged herself, looking up towards the sky where the roar came from. Even with the rising sun, there were still clouds up in the sky. A large, dark animal like object shot out from the cloud and headed east of her location, towards that smell of the ocean she could faintly make out with her nose. She narrows her eyes to try to get a better look but the object was soon gone, making another slowly fading roar as it went. She stood there, stunned. What _was_ that? It was definitely an animal, it had to be… It didn't sound mechanical in the slightest, and it looked like it had wings… Was it a reptile? Andraste was left dumfounded, yet, highly curious. She had to know what that thing was, what kind of the reptile grew _that_ big. She turned and began to run in the direction of the sea salt and roar, ignoring the groaning protests of her feet. She has to, no, NEEDS to know what it was or her curiosity was going to eat her alive. Eternity, in fact, was a very long time to be alive…


End file.
